Por un error ¡Pucca perdóname!
by Yami no ojo
Summary: Garu lastima a Pucca, Pucca se deprime, Tobe se entera y aprovechando la situación planea una venganza contra su archienemigo en la que utilizara a Pucca pero el problema surge cuando empieza a sentir algo mas hacia ella... ¿Garu lograra recuperar a Pucca? ¿ella lo perdonara? y ¿que pasara con Tobe? ¿dejara que le arrebaten a Pucca de su lado?... Garu x Pucca x Tobe
1. nota de la autora

**¡Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con otro de mis fics**

**y bueno como ya lo habrán podido notar este no es un capitulo**

**este es un "nota de la autora" en donde**

**explico que Pucca NO me pertenece, es propiedad de VOOZ  
><strong>

**y yo solo hago esto por pura y mera diversión y por distraerme en mi tiempo libre,**

**no lo hago por fines de lucro, ni soy dueña de la serie televisiva (cosa que es**

**algo obvio ya que sino no estaría escribiendo fics)**

**¡ah! y otra cosa mas si llego a tardarme en actualizar no desesperen, yo siempre termino mis fics...**

**ah y otra cosa en mi fic imagínense a los personajes tipo anime (si quieren)**

**y otra cosa, aqui Pucca ya tiene 15**

**Garu 18**

**Tobe 20**

**Abyo 19**

**Ching 16**

**Ring-Ring 16**

**Dada 20**

**Soso 21**

**bueno sin nada mas que decir los dejo,**

**sayonara ...**


	2. corazón roto

**hola aquí estoy yo de nuevo!**

**Avuriru: ¡y yo!**

**yo: perdón esa fue mi sobrina que me tiene chantajeada para que ponga algunas de sus**

**lineas de conversaron conmigo en este fic por que le gusta Pucca... -_-* (en serio si es mi sobrina, solo que**

**puse su nombre en japones por protegerla)**

**Avuriru: eres una paranoica**

**yo: ya no te quejes, aprovecha que te quiero, ademas ya es mucho con que te deje salir en mi fic**

**Avuriru: ¡pero no lo habrías hecho si no fuera por que te tengo chantajeada!**

**yo: ya cállate enana**

**bien empecemos...**

**Capítulo 1: el corazón roto**

* * *

><p>Era un día tranquilo en la aldea de Sooga, en el que la gente seguía con sus típicas actividades<p>

rutinarias, era uno de esos días en los que el sol brillaba, los niños reían y la gente disfrutaba de los típicos

platos de fideos ya-yang y como de costumbre Pucca fue corriendo al

bosque de bambú a darle los "buenos días" a su amado Garu...

.

.

.

Al llegar allí vio que el ninja apenas estaba saliendo de su casa por lo que decidió ir directamente hacia el,

para ese entonces la chica ya tenia 15 años y para ese entonces he había vuelto una linda jovencita, por no decir

la mas bella de la aldea, con su precioso cabello negro recogido de manera odango con unas pocas hebras de

cabello escapándose de sus moños, traía puesto su típico vestido rojo el cual resaltaba sus figura y su tez blanca,

junto a unas medias panty (o mallas) de color negro y sus botines del mismo color...

.

ya cuando llego junto a Garu se le abalanzo encima y lo beso como ya le era costumbre, entonces Garu molesto

la empujo haciendo que la chica se cayera al suelo, ella lo miro confundida,

el se veía totalmente rojo de ira, prácticamente estaba echando humo literalmente,

el por su parte se había convertido en un joven muy guapo, a sus 18 años había crecido mucho por lo que

Pucca solo le llegaba por los hombros, vestía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra encima,

una bufanda roja, pantalones negros y unos tenis del mismo color solo que con cordones de color rojo, ya no tenia

en dos coletas sin que ahora lo llevaba suelto y en un corte grafilado, a Pucca le estaba empezando

a dar miedo, Garu en verdad que se veía enojado, entonces el saco una hoja de papel, anoto algo en

ella y se la pego a la chica en la frente, ella inevitablemente empezó a leer lo que decía y

mientras lo hacia sus ojos se cristalizaban a la vez que se levanto de donde estaba sentada y empezó a correr

en dirección a su casa aun con el papel en las manos, Garu solo se limito a observarla mientras se iba del lugar...

.

.

.

Al llegar al restaurante Pucca se fue directo a su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, ni quería que sus tíos

se preocuparan, aunque ya era tarde para eso pues ellos ya la habían visto pasar corriendo con

sus lagrimas rodando por sus ojos color chocolate (se que en la serie ella siempre tiene los ojos cerrados

pero quiero imaginarme que tiene los ojos de ese color) al entrar en su cuarto la chica cerro la puerta y

se tiro a la cama a llorar, aquello escrito en ese papel le había lastimado mucho...

**"¡por favor! ¿es que no te cansas? ¡entiende que jamas te voy a querer! ¡ni siquiera aprecio te tengo!**

**así**** que deja de ser tan infantil e inmadura y ¡crece de una buena vez! ¡me tienes cansado con tus estupideces!**

**¡déjame en paz y madura! ¡no quiero volver a verte! ¡no se te ocurra volverte a acercar a mi! así que si**

**tienes algo de cerebro y no eres tan estúpida como pareces lárgate ¡ya mismo!"**

esas palabras se habían quedado impregnadas en su mente a la vez que se había hecho una

gran herida en su delicado y sensible corazón...

* * *

><p><strong>continuara...<strong>

**huy... Garu te voy a hacer sufrir mucho, mucho...**

**muajajajaja**

**Avuriru: eres mala**

**yo: bah ¿y eso que tiene?**

**Avuriru: que ellos no se merecen eso**

**yo: -_-* ¿sabes que? ¿mejor por que no te callas?**

**bien este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, espero reviews,**

**ya sean criticas, consejos, preguntas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, ¡lo que sea! acepto de todo**

**bueno sin nada mas que decir, qui me despido**

**sayonara...**


	3. el comienzo del plan

**yo: ¡hola ya regrese perdón por la demora!**

**Avuriru: floja -.-U**

**yo: ¡cállate! y no soy floja... lo que pasa es que la pc se quemo**

**Avuriru: jajajaja si a ti y al pato Lucas nada mas les pasa eso jajajaja**

**ya: merjor empecemos ya...**

**capitulo 2: el comienzo del plan**

* * *

><p>Llevaba una semana completa lloviendo en Sooga y sus alrededores, haciendo así que cierto ninja de bufanda roja<p>

se fastidiara ya que sus entrenamientos no os había podido continuar por lo que decidió ir a ver a su amigo Abyo...

.

.

.

En el restaurant..

Pucca se hallaba en su cuarto, desde aquel día en el que llego llorando había caído en una terrible depresión

por lo que durante los primeros cuatro días no quiso probar alimento alguno, hasta que al día siguiente su

primo Dada prácticamente la había obligado a comer, durante uno de esos días el chico había hallado

aquella hoja por lo que entendió cual era la causa de la tristeza de su querida prima,

razón por la cual se dijo a si mismo que la próxima vez que viera a Garu le partiría la nariz... como mínimo...

por su parte la chica que ahora probaba por lo menos algo de alimento lloraba en silencio durante

todas las noches, un día después de que ella llego llorando al restaurant Ching fue a visitarla...

.

.

.

**_Flash Back_**

"toc, toc, toc..."

- hola Pucca soy yo Ching ¿puedo pasar? -dijo esperando a que su amiga le abriera

- si, entra... -contesto Pucca con la voz un poco ronca

Ching se habia quedado helada ¿Pucca había hablado? entonces decidió pasar, al entrar vio a su amiga sentada

en su cama tenia el cabello suelto el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero lomas impactante era el cambio

que había sufrido su habitación ¿que paso? ya no estaban las fotos de Garu en las paredes,

las únicas imágenes eran un par en donde estaba el grupo entero, pero solo eso, un par...

- Pucca ¿que paso? -pregunto preocupada su amiga

- Garu... e-el... el me odia Ching... me odia... -dijo lanzandoce a llorar en los brazos de su amiga

a la vez que le contó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, Ching se puso roja de ira

¿como se atrevía Garu a hacerle eso a su amiga?

después de irse del restaurant se encontró con Abyo a quien le contó todo lo que paso

a la vez que desde las sombras alguien mas escuchaba la historia de lo sucedido...

**_Fin Flash Back_**

.

.

.

cuando Garu se encontró con su amigo ambos quedaron de acuerdo en ir al restaurant,

la misma tarde en la que Ching le había contado todo a Abyo el había visto a Garu y decidió hablar con el,

claro ya en ese momento el ninja estaba mas calmado, aunque su amigo le dijo que debería disculparse

sin embargo este aun mantenía su postura, por lo que cada vez que se veían Abyo trataba de hacer cambiar

de opinión a su amigo...

al llegar llegar al restaurante vieron a Pucca, esta había vuelto a trabajar el ida anterior, pero lo que les

impacto fue ver como había combado, llevaba la misma ropa de siempre pero con su cabello suelto

y para completar ya no tenia la misma vitalidad de antes, al contrario, se veía decaída...

pero lo siguiente que vieron fue lo que los dejo como piedra -literalmente hablando-

- hola Pucca ¿te encuentras bien?

- hola Tobe... yo... estoy bien... creo...

Ambos chicos estaban boquiabiertos ya que estos aun no sabían que ella había retomado

el habla -Ching olvido comentarle ese detalle a Abyo- ademas ¿que hacia Tobe hablándole?

- mmm... no a mi no me parece que estés bien... ven te invito a comer ¿vienes?

- ¿oh?... pues... aja...

y asi es como vieron como Tobe el mas grande rival de Garu salia con

Pucca rodeándola con un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras que en su otra mano

llevaba el paraguas que los protegía de la lluvia...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**yo: ¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto?**

**Avuriru: ¡dejen comentarios!**

**yo: ¡esa es la actitud! creo que a lo mejor despues puede que te deje para otros fics**

**Avuriru: ¡siiiiiii!**

**yo: bueno eso es todo por hoy ya saben dejen reviews**

**sayonara...**


	4. una oportunidad

**yo: ¡ya regrese!**

**Avuriru: muajajaja ¡Garu va a sufrir! ¡sufre!**

**yo: perdón no me maten es que eh tenido unos problemas para actualizar así que aquí les dejo el epi**

**capitulo 3: una oportunidad**

* * *

><p>Garu se quedo en estado de shock, tanto fue así que no sintió cuando cierto chico rubio<p>

se le acerco si no hasta que le dijo...

- ¡eres un idiota Garu!

dijo Dada al tiempo que lo tiraba al suelo de un puñetazo en el ojo, Garu le iba a gritar algo pero recordó su

voto de silencio así que solo se levanto y se fue, no estaba de humor como para discutir y ademas ya se le

había quitado el hambre, ese ojo pronto se le hincharía...

Con Pucca y Tobe...

el ninja llevo a la chica a tomarse una tasa de chocolate caliente...

- y dime Pucca ¿por que te ves tan triste?

- ¿oh? ah... yo... lo que pasa... es que... ah no lo se... creo que simplemente me desilusiono

alguien que yo quería mucho...

- y supongo que ese alguien tiene nombre ¿no? -le dijo Tobe que a sus 20 años estaba hecho un galan y que

con el hecho de tener su cicatriz y su coleta tipo samurai la cual no cambiaba por nada le daban

un aire de intriga, Pucca ante lo dicho por el ninja solo se limito a asentir con la

cabeza- ya veo y ese alguien debo suponer que es Garu ¿cierto?

ella volvió a asentir solo que esta vez con la cabeza gacha

- ah -suspiro- Pucca me duele verte así... -hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Pucca...

- ¿oh?

- tu me gustas... desde hace tiempo, dame una oportinidad y te prometo que te haré muy feliz...

Pucca se quedo de piedra ¿que había sido eso? ¿Tobe le acababa de decir que ella le gustaba?

ahora si que la pobre estaba confundida, entonces sintió como su rostro empezaba a arder de

lo enrojecido que se hallaba, tanto era así que si la ponían al lado de su motocicleta esta se quedaba pálida

- To... be... yo... no se que... decir...

- no es necesario que me contestes ahora, pero solo te pido eso ¿si? una oportunidad y créeme que te

voy a hacer muy feliz mi querida Pucca...

- yo... pues... -respiro hondo y guardo silencio unos minutos mientras pensaba que iba a hacer- de acuerdo

Tobe, creo que no me haría daño darte una oportunidad... -sonrió un poco

- no sabes lo feliz que me haces Pucca... no tienes idea...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**yo: ¡lo ciento! se que fue muy corto pero es que acá son las 8:36 pm y todavía tengo que hacer unos deberes**

**Avuriru: mientras tanto eso fue todo**

**yo: prometo que hare todo lo posible por actualizar lo mas seguido posible y mientras...**

**Avuriru: ¡les invitamos a leer el otro fic de la escritora "el regreso de la perla de shikon" para los que**

**les gusta Inuyasha**

**yo: bien eso es todo por hoy**

**sayonara...**


	5. ¿pero que rayos?

**yo: hola se que deben estar pensando (o diciendo) "¡oh miren quien se apareció!" pero por favor no me**

**maten, se que me tarde un poco pero es que tuve unos problemas**

**Avuriru: si es que ella esta como loca trabajando en una nueva colección de accesorios a la moda**

**yo: si es que también soy diseñadora jejeje, soy algo multifacetica**

**y bueno para no aburrirlos aquí les dejo el cap de hoy**

****capitulo 4:¿pero que rayos?****

* * *

><p>- no sabes lo feliz que me haces Pucca, no tienes idea...<p>

.

.

.Al día siguiente...

.

al fin había dejado de llover por lo que un joven ninja caminaba por las calles de Sooga mientras

que todos se le quedaban viendo, si definitivamente ese ojo se le había hinchado y mucho...

- hola Garu... -le saludo Abyo

- **'hola'** -escribió en su pizarra

- ¿vamos a comer unos fideos ya-yang? -Garu hizo una mueca- tranquilo, me encontré con Dada y ya

estaba mas calmado, ademas esta comprando unas cosas que le pidieron para el restaurant... oye agradece que

por lo menos fue el quien se entero y no los tíos de Pucca por que si no ahí si ya estarías muerto...

Garu se puso pálido y trago en seco

- **'¿tu crees que Pucca les contara...?'**

- no lo creo Garu, tu bien sabes que ella no es así

en ese momento llegan al chin-duda y se sientan en la misma mesa en la que estaba Ching,

la cual cabe decir que aun no le dirigía la palabra a Garu...

- hola Abyo

- hola Ching

**- 'hola Ching'**

- ya pedí por los tres -las ultimas dos palabras las dijo casi de manera forzada, Garu rodó los ojos,

tal ves se había quitado a Pucca de encima pero al parecer ahora todo el mundo lo odiaba

- aquí están las tres ordenes de fideos que pediste Ching -y ante el apareció Pucca,

con su clásico vestido, sus medias y sus botines, solo que ahora traía el cabello suelto, el no podía

dejar de verla a la vez que ella aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

- gracias Pucca

-no hay de que

-wow Pucca te ves bien con el cabello suelto -le dijo Abyo el cual se habría ganado un gran

puñetazo de su novia de no ser par que ella sabia que el también estaba haciendo todo lo posible

por levantarle el animo a su amiga ¿no lo había comentado? bueno pues si, con el paso del tiempo

Abyo por fin se había decidido y se la había declarado a Ching

- gracias Abyo

entonces esta se giro para ir a atender otra mesa cuando se dio cuenta de que Garu estaba

allí y de la mirada que este le dirigía, a lo cual su rostro decayó y siguió con su camino, Ching le

dirigió una mirada asesina a Garu el cual ahora se encontraba confundido

- eh chicos, comamos ¿si? los fideos se nos van a enfriar -dijo nervioso Abyo tratando de calmar la situación

pronto vieron como alguien mas entraba en el chin-duda quien camino despacio hacia Pucca y la

abrazo por la espalda provocando que esta se volteara al instante

- ¡Tobe! -una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

todos estaban boquiabiertos, Ching y Abyo se vieron a la cara sin poder creerlo, Garu se puso rojo de

la ira mientras apretaba los puños veía a la parejita, entonces la tensión reino en el ambiente, puesto a que

el resto de los clientes, los chefs y Dada -quien había llegado hacia apenas unos segundos antes de todo esto-

no podían creer lo que veían, unos por que creían que aquel par no se soportaba el uno al otro, otros

por que creían que ella era la novia de Garu, estaba también un grupo que simplemente no sabia que pensar,

estaban los que creían que estaban en un muy loco sueño y claro, no falto el que rompió el silencio...

- ¡ahhhh! ¡el apocalipsis! ¡pánico! ¡pánico! ¡corran por sus vidas!

- hola linda no sabes como te extrañe -dijo Tobe

- pero si nos vimos anoche

- lo se pero los minutos me parecían años y ademas ya quería ver a mi novia

en cuanto Tobe dijo eso Ho, Dumpling y Linguini se desmayaron

- y dime ¿a que hora te desocupas? quisiera llevarte a pasear...

- oh pues... deja que le pregunte a mis tíos -se giro hacia ellos- ¿ah? ¿pero que les paso?

- tranquila Pucca ellos están bien, ve con Tobe yo me encargo de todo acá... -le dijo Dada con una gran sonrisa

al ver que su querida prima estaba feliz, aunque mantendría a Tobe vigilado...

- ¡gracias Dada! -lo abrazo

- no hay de que

- bien ¿nos vamos? -Tobe abrazo a Pucca

- claro - se retiraron del lugar

cinco minutos después Garu se levanto enojado de su asiento rumbo a la salida del restaurant

cuando una mano lo detuvo

- ni siquiera pienses en seguirla Garu, ella ya encontró a alguien que si la quiere tu la desaprovechaste

así que ahora atente a las consecuencias... -le dijo Dada

Garu frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre del chico

mientras caminaba por la aldea pensaba en lo sucedido hacia apenas unos minutos atrás...

***¿que rayos fue todo eso? digo... ¿Pucca y Tobe? ¿en que momento? ¡ja! si claro...**

**Pucca a quien ama es a mi ¿verdad? ademas como si yo fuese a dejar que el me la quite... espera, espera...**

**¡¿que?! ¡¿en que rayos estoy pensando?! ¡¿que me pasa?! aunque bueno no puedo negar que ella si**

**que es muy bella, buena, dulce... **-sacudió la cabeza- **¡concéntrate Garu! creo que el verdadero punto**

**aquí**** es que no puedo dejar que esos dos estén juntos ¡oh no! ¡eso ni siquiera por encima de mi cadáver!***

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**yo: muajajaja ¡ya empezó la tortura de Garu! muajajajaja**

**Avuriru: jejeje esto se va a poner divertido**

**yo: bueno para compensar mi desaparición hice este capitulo las largo así que espero que les haya gustado**

** Avuriru: y por supuesto...**

**Avuriru y yo: ¡dejen reviews!**

**sayonara...**


	6. empieza la competencia

**yo: ¡hola! perdón por la demora pero tuve algunos fallos técnicos y bueno...**

**Avuriru: algunos problemas personales ****también**

**yo: mejor pasemos eso y vallamos al capitulo ¡ah y por cierto...!**

**Avuriru: al final del episodio hay anuncios importantes**

**yo: eso yo lo iba a decir... -.-x mejor ya vamos al capitulo de hoy...**

**capitulo 6: empieza la competencia**

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y con ellos se veía a Tobe visitando a Pucca constantemente con rosas, chocolates,<p>

peluches serenatas, etc... a la vez que a ella se la veis cada vez mas encariñada con en ninja y claro

en esta ocasión no seria la excepción...

.

.

.

En el restaurant...

.

- jajaja... Tobe que lindo eres... -dijo la chica de vestido rojo- solo lo dices por que me quieres, no

creo que yo sea tan bonita...

- ¡si lo eres Pucca!eres una chica hermosa ¡la mas bella de toda Sooga! no solo lo digo

por que te quiero por que sabes que no es así... ¡yo te amo! y si hace falta que te lo diga mil veces

mas pues en ese caso así sera...

un montón de chicas suspiraron ante lo dicho por el ninja

Desde otra esquina Garu, Ching y Abyo observaban la escena, toda la gente en Sooga creía que ellos

hacían una hermosa pareja y eso tenia a Garu con una crisis nerviosa

la cual hacia que Ching y Abyo se preocupasen por el y claro ahora que tenían en frente a la linda parejita

de tortolitos el ninja de bufanda roja que tenia un vaso entre sus manos empezó a

apretarlo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se le pusieron blancos, Abyo trataba de calmar a su

amigo y Ching por su parte como ya había empezado a perdonar a Garu intentaba que este

no fuera a irse a los puños con Tobe ya que todos sabían que aunque este lo negara estaba celoso

y lo peor es que cada vez que veía a Tobe junto a Pucca "su novia" sentía un gran pinchazo en su corazón

pero como todo buen macho se lo aguantaba

- oye ¿y que te parece si vamos al centro comercial? -dijo Tobe

- mmm... me encantara... -contesto sonriente

Garu para ese momento ya tenia las manos totalmente blancas, entonces le vino una idea a

la cabeza, soltó el vaso, se levanto de su asiento y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se fue,

Ching y Abyo se vieron al rostro totalmente confundidos...

.

.

.

Ya en las calles de la aldea...

mientras pasaba a una vitrina que tenia muchos peluches, entre ellos había un gran oso panda gigante,

que tenia un enorme corazón entre las patas delanteras y decía "I love you" a lo cual un

alocado pensamiento llego a su cabeza...

*** -todo esto esta pasando por que quise separar a Pucca de mi lado y ahora esta junto a Tobe...**

**¡tonto soy un estúpido tonto! y lo peor de todo es que ahora que ya no me molesta**

**la quiero separar de el... debería ganarme el premio al idiota del año... pero es que... ¡ella es mía!**

**creo que solo me queda una opción... ¡no puede ser! ¡no! ¡yo no estoy enamorado! -**en ese momento

escucho que alguien le hablaba**  
><strong>

-**¡eres un idiota!**

este se volteo a todas partes buscando al ser que le hablo

**-¡eh! ¡aqui en tu cabeza idiota! soy tu conciencia tarado**

**-¿mi conciencia?**

**-si desgraciadamente...**

**-jajaja... -**sarcasmo**- muy gracioso ¿que es lo que quieres?**

**-¿que es lo que quiero? mmm... no lo se... tal vez sera... mmm... ¡ah si! ¡QUE DEJES DE ACTUAR COMO UN**

**REVERENDO IDIOTA! ¡POR CULPA DE TU ESTUPIDEZ LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA SE FUE Y...!**

**-¡ELLA NO ME GUSTA!**

**-¡no me interrumpas! ¡y si tienes razón! ¡ella no te gusta! ¡tu la amas locamente! ¡pero gracias a tu**

**estúpido**** orgullo y testarudez ella ahora esta con Tobe y tu mas solo que la una!**

**-¡ok, ok! lo admito ¿si? ella me gus..**

**-cof, cof...**

**-bien yo la amo ¿feliz?**

**-si, digamos que si... ¿y ahora que vas a hacer?**

**-supongo que reconquistarla...**

**-¿supones?**

**-¡bien! la reconquistare**

**-no escuche lo que dijiste ¡mas fuerte!**

**-¡voy a reconquistar a Pucca!**

**-¡así se habla muchacho! ¡ahora ve y pon manos a la obra!* **

Después de eso Garu entro en la tienda y compro ese gran oso de felpa,

luego se dirigió a la floristería y compro un gran ramo de rosas rojas mientras que iba de un lugar a otro y

se iba haciendo de noche...

.

.

.

Habitación de Pucca...

.

la chica ya se había arreglado para ir a dormir, tenia puesta una bata color blanca que le llegaba hasta los pies,

parecía mas bien un vestido, tenia cuello en V y mangas tulipán y su cabello lo llevaba suelto, cuando

estaba por acostarse escucho una melodía desde fuera de su cuarto, era música y venia desde su ventana,

era una serenata y pensando que a lo mejor seria Tobe se asomo pero...

era Garu, un momento... ¡¿Garu?! la chica se quedo en estado de shock, el le había traído una

serenata en la que claro, el no estaba cantando pues tenia su voto de silencio pero en sus brazos tenia

un enorme oso de felpa y un ramo de rosas, a la vez que los mariachis cantaban "me dedique a perderte"

(yo: amo esa canción si quieren la escuchan con este epi) al terminar de cantar ella

volvió a entrar en su cuarto, en ese momento Garu pensó que ella no quería verlo así que se dispuso

a irse hasta que nota que las puertas del restaurant se habrían

dejando ver a la chica quien salia a su encuentro

-Garu...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**yo: ¡ya regrese! perdón por la tardanza en serio pero es que tuve unos... problemitas personales**

**Avuriru: si la pobre se esta recuperando de...**

**yo: cof, cof...**

**Avuriru: ****perdón**

**yo: bueno les iba a decir un par de anuncios 1) en el próximo epi se viene el pasado de Pucca (1 parte)**

**Aruriru: ¿acaso creían que ella les iba a dar todo de una vez? jeje no se ilusionen, ella no es ****así**

**yo: cof, cof...**

**Avuriru: ¡perdón! ¡me callo!**

**yo: bien 2) aviso es que si quieren ver las imágenes de mis fics pueden ir a mi perfil de face**

**Rachael Roth**** y allí verán imágenes y avisos sobre mis actualizaciones y próximos fics y**

**por ultimo el 3) como me deprimió la muerte de Chespirito estoy preparando un fic en homenaje**

**el cual próximamente estaré publicando, así que mientras me despido...**

**sayonara...**


	7. como te conoci

**Avuriru: hola chicos y chicas esta vez soy yo Avuriru, mi tía esta tirada en cama ****recuperándose**

**porque la agarro la gripe y ademas se esta recuperando de unas heridas de... trabajo**

**yo: hola cof, cof...**

**Avuriru: mientras ella me va a dictar lo que va a ir en el cap de hoy y yo se los escribo**

**yo: si pero esto es solo en lo que me restablezco eh**

**Avuriru: aja, aja, aja... como sea ¡ah! antes de que se me olvide mi tía me dijo que hilda-gatita y**

**NekoDanyhentai me ****mando saludos jeje y quería decir que me encantaron ¡saludos para ti también!**

**yo: en realidad NekoDanyhentai solo dijo que le agradabas... bueno sin mas aquí esta el capitulo**

**de hoy el cual se que ALGUIEN ha estado esperando mucho jeje**

**Capitulo 6: como te ****conocí**

* * *

><p>Mientras la chica bajaba las escaleras iba recordando como había comenzado todo...<p>

.

.

.

**+ Hace 9 años +**

.

Una niña de 6 años caminaba por las calles de Sooga al lado de una gatita color rosa, después

de haber vivido 5 años con su madre

había llegado el momento de mudarse al restaurant de su padre el cual era dirigido por sus tíos,

sus padres la habían amado mucho y habían sido una familia muy unida pero cuando ella cumplió dos años

de edad su padre tuvo que irse, ellos vivían en Sooga pero con aquello su madre y ella

tuvieron que irse a Seul hasta que ella cumplió los 6 años que tuvo que regresar ya que tuvo que regresar

puesto a que se había quedado sola ya que su madre había muerto debido a una enfermedad...

Ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea mientras veía un papel entre sus manos cuando...

- ¡ahhh! -la niña con con alguien, era un niño, alto, con traje negro, dos colas de caballo y una katana

el le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse

- gracias

- "¿estas bien?" -escribió en una pizarra

- si estoy bien -le responde- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Pucca

- "el mio es Garu -sonríe- ¿necesitas ayuda?"

- ¿ah? ¡ah si! que despistada soy jejeje... lo que pasa es que estoy buscando esta dirección... -le muestra

un trozo de papel el cual estaba un poco arrugado

- "sígueme"

Pronto estaban cerca del enorme restaurant

- muchas gracias Garu

- "no fue nada" -sonríe- "¿y por que quieres venir aquí? ¿tienes familia acá en Sooga?

- si de hecho mis tíos son los que dirigen el restaurant

- "genial, ¿y tus padres?"

ella agacho la cabeza

- mi mama murió...

- "oh lo siento no fue mi intención..."

- no, tranquilo no fue tu culpa, ella era una buena mujer y mi padre... bueno el es el dueño del restaurant

- "valla"

- si aunque hace mucho que no lo veo

En menos de lo previsto llegaron al Chin-Duda

- "bueno Pucca me tengo que ir, hasta luego"

- hasta luego Garu...

Al entrar al restaurant la niña vio que estaba atestado de gente, razón por la cual se pregunto cuales

serian sus tíos, en medio de la multitud vio a una niña de una edad muy similar a la de ella,

al verla ella le sonrió, vio que traía unas maletas en las manos por lo cual se le acerco y le dijo:

- hola ¿eres nueva en la aldea?

- oh, si así es, estoy buscando a mis tíos

- ¿a tus tíos? ¿y quienes son ellos?

- pues... por lo que se son ellos quienes dirigen este lugar

- ¡ah! ya se quienes deben ser, sígueme... por cierto mi nombre es Ching -le sonrió

- el mio es Pucca -le devolvió la sonrisa

pronto llegaron a la cocina en donde habían tres hombres trabajando y junto a ellos un par de chicos,

uno de ellos debía tener unos 11 años mientras que el otro 10

- oigan chefs esta chica dice que es su sobrina...

ellos voltearon

- ¡Pucca! -gritaron los tres al unisono

- eh ¿hola? -respondió a chica apenada

- te estábamos esperando -le dio el de piel mas oscura de los tres

- ¿quien es ella? -pregunto el chico de 11 años

- oh ven aquí... -el se acerco

- Pucca se que no nos recuerdas, pero nosotros somos tus tíos, el es Dumpling...

- hola pequeña

- el es Ho...

- mi niña al fin te veo...

- ¿ah?

- dije que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí

- y yo soy Linguini

- es un gusto conocerlos tíos

- y este chico que ves aquí es tu primo y mi hijo Dada, Dada ella es tu prima -dijo Linguini

- mucho gusto -le sonrió el chico

- el gusto es mio

- oye Pucca debes estar agotada ¿verdad? fue un largo viaje

- pues si... un poquito

- jaja... oye Dada ¿por que no llevas a Pucca a su cuarto?

- si quieren yo la llevo -dijo Ching

- no quisiéramos...

- no es ninguna molestia...

dijo ella ya sabiendo que era lo que le iban a decir

- bien, es la primera a la izquierda, la reconocerán por que esta pintada de rosa

- ok, vamos Pucca

las chicas se fueron al cuarto mientras conversaban, si definitivamente Pucca tenia la sensación

de que a partir de ese momento iba a vivir grandes aventuras en ese lugar...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**Avuriru: bien esto fue todo por hoy...**

**yo: cof, cof... si recuerden que esto es solo la primera parte del pasado de Pucca**

**Avuriru: esperamos que les haya gustado, besos**

**yo: ah y por cierto recuerden entrar en mi perfil de face y también pronto voy a actualizar mi otra**

**historia "el regreso de la perla de shikon" de Inuyasha para quien la este leyendo...**

**Avuriru: ahora si nos despedimos**

**sayonara...**


End file.
